Chacun de ces gestes
by Ermessende
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Deux mots qui en définissent une centaine. Et chacun de ces gestes qui font une vie.
1. Passion Morbide

Recueil de drabbles.

Toujours du Drago/Hermione. Mais il n'y a aucun nom, donc en fait, je crois qu'on peut les adapter à plusieurs couples. N'importe qui vous plaira.

Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, j'en ai prévu 10 déjà. Mais vous pourrez glisser des thèmes, peut -être.

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Titre** : Passion Morbide.

**Rating** : K

* * *

><p>Tue-moi. Rends-moi ma liberté. Mon sang, rouge sur tes lèvres, carmin sur tes doigts, ne te rendra que plus belle. Embrasse-moi. Étouffe-moi de tes baisers. Je t'ai salie. J'ai cueilli tes soupirs du bout de mes dents. J'ai mordu ta peau fine et laiteuse. Des éclats de bonheur s'accrochent à ta bouche, tu les rejettes d'un coup de langue, tu me regardes. Et tu ris. Tu ris de moi, de toi. De nous, surtout. De ce lien stupide qui me rend esclave de ton sourire. Tue-moi. Car je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai adoré à m'en crever le cœur. Adieu, Trésor.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

Bises

Pistols


	2. Brûlante Ardeur

Bonjouuur

Tout d'abors merci à Elisha.

Donc voici le seconde Drabble, en espérant que ça plaise toujours,

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Titre** : Brûlante Ardeur

**Rating** : K

* * *

><p>Embrasse moi. Embrasse mes mains, mon cou, mes reins. Avant que tu t'en ailles. Parce que tu vas partir, je le sais. Tu vas me laisser me perdre entre les draps. Tu vas me laisser seule, alors, embrasse moi une dernière fois. Avec regret, avec dégoût, avec passion, mais s'il te plaît, embrasse moi. Tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi me brûle, me dévore, me tue. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Embrasse moi, encore une fois, pour que j'ai une raison d'espérer que tu reviendras. Je n'attends que toi. Je crois que je t'aime, je t'en prie, embrasse moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu,<p>

Bises

Ermessende


	3. Amour Détruit

Bonsoir,

Donc, drabble numéro 3.

Merci beaucoup à ManonOw et I-AM-CHUCK-BASS.

J'ai un peu galéré pour le titre si vous en avez un mieux à proposer, je suis preneuse.

J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Titre :** Amour Détruit

**Rating** : K

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Tu as tout cassé. Oui, tout. L'horloge du couloir, le vase de ma mère et les assiettes bleues. C'était tes préférées, et tu as tout dévasté. Tu as dis que tu ne pouvais plus continuer cette mascarade et que tu allais me quitter si je ne faisais pas quelque chose. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Je t'ai dit je t'aime. Mais tu as continué de hurler. Tu as tout cassé dans ma maison et dans mon ventre. Maintenant, ça fait un bruit de verre brisé et ça m'arrache le cœur. Tu était devenu fou, Amour et tu es parti.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu<p>

Bises

Ermessende.


	4. Affreux Manque

Bonjour, bonjour.

Drabble numéro 4. Il est sorti tout seul, d'un coup. J'avais comme besoin de l'écrire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Titre : Affreux Manque**

**Tout à JKR**

**Rating K**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'ai vomi mes désillusions contre un mur tout gris. C'était amer et ça me brûlait la gorge. J'ai senti du sel sur mes joues et n'arriver pas à arrêter ce flot incessant de tes mots qui cognaient dans ma tête. J'ai essuyé la commissure de mes lèvres. Il y restait un peu de déception. Tu m'as laissée toute seule face au ventre de la Terre. Des ombres qui te ressemblent, qui se moquent de moi sortent de ses entrailles en hurlant après la lumière. Tu m'as engloutie. Et je crache ma rancœur au pied d'un arbre creux. Tu me manques.<p>

* * *

><p>Je poste le chapitre 2 du calendrier ce soir.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bises

Ermessende.


	5. Anciens Ressentis

Bonjour, bonjour,

Cinquième de la série, donc. Comme je l'ai dit sur mon OS précédent, je suis productive.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Merci Tchoupi de d'intéresser a ce petit recueil.

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR**

**Titre : Anciens Ressentis**

**Rating : K**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p>Avant, toi et moi, c'était du sucre sur les lèvres, du soleil qui nous enveloppait comme si le ciel était trop petit. C'était un beau rouge sur les doigts, de la poudre douce sur les joues. Et tes yeux bruns qui me regardaient comme si tu allais avaler le monde. Je t'aimais. Et aujourd'hui, c'est de la neige fondue, un caillou grisâtre qui tremble dans la poussière. C'est une rose qui sent le souffre, un pétale autrefois doré qui se recroqueville sur la table basse. Et tes cernes presque noirs qui mangent ton visage comme pour te cacher. Tu m'aimais.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

Bises

Ermessende


	6. Départ Anticipé

Bonjour.

Je reviens pour ce nouveau drabble et je tiens a dire qu'ils sont tous écrit, donc, je posterai plus vite et ce recueil va se finir.

Celui d'aujourd'hui en est un que je ne peux pas voir comme autre chose que du DM/HG, enfin.

Merci pour vos reviews.

**Titre : Départ Anticipé**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Rating K**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ça va te ronger, Beauté, de m'embrasser. Ça va épuiser. Arrête de pleurer. Et nous sommes des damnés, toi pour oser m'aimer et moi pour t'admirer. L'étincelle au fond de tes yeux fait trembler mon cœur. Tes dents brillent dans ton mal-être. Tes cils ourlés te donnent un air de châtelaine perdue. Une note de désespoir creuse ta voix et tes doigts se nouent aux miens. Des milliers de mots se perdent sur tes lèvres de Reine. Je vais partir, tu le sais. Arrête de pleurer. Je t'ai aimée et je t'ai désirée. Ça va te tuer, oui, te tuer.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre lecture !<p>

Bises

Ermessende


	7. Premier Regard

Bonjour,

Celui là, je l'aime bien, mais en fait, chacun l'interprète comme il veut. Le lieu, le moment, l'âge … Enfin, je ne m'attarde pas trop.

Merci à Granfoy, qui m'a motivée à poster.

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Titre** : Premier Regard

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>On lui a dit qu'il la regardait, et elle s'est retournée. Elle a vu ses beaux yeux qui semblaient transpercer son âme. Qui paressaient l'englober toute entière et qui caressaient ses joues. Elle a rougi, doucement, légèrement. Et presque imperceptiblement, il a apprécié cette rougeur. On lui a dit qu'il s'approchait, et elle a secoué la tête. Il s'est approché comme un prédateur, un sourire un peu carnassier sur le visage. Elle a planté ses prunelles dans les siennes, elle a vu que bien des mots se bousculaient sur ses lèvres. Elle n'a rien dit. Ils se sont regardés, simplement.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

Bises

Ermessende


	8. Poussiéreux Paragraphe

Bonjour à tous.

Je reviens avec le 8ème drabble de ce recueil. Il n'en reste donc plus que deux avant de le terminer, ils sont écrits et seront postés rapidement. Comme d'habitude, je l'ai écrit en pensant au HG/DM mais il s'adapte aux personnages que vous voulez.

Merci aux lecteurs.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Rating : K

Titre : Poussiéreux paragraphe

* * *

><p>- « Ça écorche ton écorce pailletée, Ça s'écrase dans ton âme lancinante. Ça creuse des sillons sur tes doigts. Et la pluie, la cendre qui s'infiltrent dans les trous de ton cœur. Et le vent qui balaye, qui disperse tes soupirs. C'est une armée bigarrée de frissons qui court sur ton épaule. C'est un temple d'or mat qui se dresse devant tes pupilles. »<p>

-Quel poète.

-J'y crois.

-Tu es naïve.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais. Lis la suite.

- « C'est quelque chose de grand. Ça vaut tellement de choses. »

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Au fait, moi aussi.

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture<p>

Bises

Ermessende


	9. Solitude Ancrée

Bonjour !

Je vous livre le 9ème drabble. Plus qu'un et c'est la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Titre : Solitude Ancrée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elle était seule et avait besoin d'une âme qui l'envelopperait toute entière. Qui la réchaufferait un peu. Et qui l'aimerait, peut-être. Il était lui-même, imbu de sa personne. Et s'il avait pu, il aurait écrasé le monde sous son talon. Ils se sont vus près de la lumière claire d'un réverbère. Elle avait froid. Il lui a souri, carnassier. Il lui a tendu la main et elle l'a attrapée. Il était plein de condescendance, elle s'en fichait, au moins, il était là. Et maintenant, elle n'arrive plus à se défaire de son image, de ses yeux et de sa peau.<p>

* * *

><p>A bientôt !<p>

Bises

Ermessende


	10. Souffle Eteint

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc le dernier drabble de ce recueil. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tu es couché sur le lit. Tu es froid. Tes yeux sont froids. Ton cœur est froid. Les draps sont froissés sur ton dos. Je me souviens de tous tes gestes, de tous tes baisers. C'était brûlant sur ma peau et désormais je ne peux plus te toucher. J'ai peur de t'abîmer. Ton visage diaphane, toujours beau, repose sur l'oreiller, là où nous réglions tout. Je ne te regretterai jamais, je crois, tu es celui que j'ai le plus aimé. Nous sommes vieux, maintenant. Adieu, mon Amour. Aujourd'hui, je me suis assise sur une chaise et je t'ai regardé mourir.<p>

* * *

><p>Bises à tous.<p> 


End file.
